Inattendu
by Morgane-la-Fee
Summary: Alors qu'elle revient d'une mission, Sakura est attaquée et enlevée par l'Akatsuki. Laissée à l'abandon dans une cellule, elle est témoin d'un évènement qui va ébranler toute l'Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1: Enlèvement

_Voilà ma first fic! Je l'ai commencée il y a bien longtemps, puis abandonnée parce qu'elle me semblait pas très bonne. Hier, je l'ai retrouvé dans mes placards poussiéreux et j'ai décidé de la publier, juste pour voir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Et ne soyez pas indulgents: je veux votre vrai avis!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Titre : **Inattendu

**Auteur : **SakuIta

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers : **Rien de m'appartient, tout à Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement**

Deidara, Kisame et Itachi l'encerclaient. Sakura était mal. Très mal.

''A un contre un, j'aurais pu me les faire mais là, c'est fichu.''

Elle les regarda un par un pour essayer de trouver un point faible. Deidara tenait dans ses mains des dizaines de mini-bombes et semblait très détendu comme à son habitude. Kisame la regardait avec un petit sourire carnassier qui la fit frissonner. Elle recula d'un pas. Itachi était impassible et la fixait, ses sharingans activés. Elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux. Derrière elle c'était le vide. Si elle faisait encore un pas en arrière, elle ferait le grand plongeon.

Deidara prit la parole d'un ton narquois :

« Tu sais que tu vas perdre. Pourquoi t'acharner ? Rends-toi !

- C'est ça et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Me raccompagner gentiment chez moi ? M'inviter à prendre le thé ? Je ne suis pas si naïve ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de mour…

- Tu te trompes, nous n'avons pas l'ordre de te tuer, coupa Kisame, malheureusement…(A ce moment là, son sourire s'élargit et laissa voir ses dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs). Nous devons juste t'amener dans notre planque.

- Pourquoi ? cria la kunoichi. Pourquoi vous voulez m'enlever ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vos yeux ! Je n'ai pas de bijuu dans mon corps alors qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

- Tu es la meilleure medic-nin, reprit Deidara. Même la vielle gâteuse de Suna et votre Godaime ne te surpassent pas. C'est la seule chose qui manque dans l'Akatsuki. Un ninja médical.

Sakura resta muette de surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'Akatsuki s'intéresserait un jour à elle.

- Allez, rallies-toi à nous. Tu auras une vie de pouvoir, les membres de l'Akatsuki te respecteront, tu accroîtras ta force.

Il fit une pause.

- Alors que décides-tu ?

- Elle ne voudra pas. C'était la première fois qu'Itachi parlait. Elle nous déteste et jamais elle ne se ralliera à nous de son plein gré.

Comment avait-il deviné que c'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de se dire ?

- J'ai raison ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sakura.

Celle-ci mit du temps à répondre. Elle était fascinée par les yeux d'Itachi, elle ne pouvait plus en détourner le regard. Au bout d'un moment, elle se ressaisit et répondit d'un air de défi :

- Oui. Jamais je ne trahirai Konoha.

Kisame empoigna son épée samehada.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne te demanderons pas ton avis. »

Il s'élança vers elle et abattit son épée. Sakura n'était déjà plus là. Elle s'était jeté sur le côté et avait sorti des kunai. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'éloigner du bord du ravin pour avoir un champ d'action plus large. Malheureusement, les autres l'avaient compris. Deidara et Kisame se rapprochèrent d'elle mais Itachi recula, comme s'il voulait admirer le spectacle. En même temps, Kisame se jeta sur elle et Deidara lui lança ses mini-bombes. Sakura évita les deux et, le plus rapidement qu'elle put, se glissa derrière Kisame et lui envoya ses kunai. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir s'il était touché qu'une bombe explosa à ses pieds et l'envoya rouler par terre. Elle se releva difficilement puis écrasa son poing sur le sol pour générer un tremblement de terre. Sa force était si phénoménale que la terre se disloqua sous les pieds des deux shinobis et les engloutit. Itachi, derrière, eut une moue approbatrice.

'' Elle se débrouille plutôt bien .''

Sakura se tourna vers lui avec l'intention d'en finir, quand deux mains lui saisirent les pieds. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Deidara sortit d'un seul coup du sol et lui donna un coup dans la gorge qui lui coupa la respiration. Elle tomba à genoux, haletante. Le ninja en profita pour lui flanquer une estafilade sur la hanche avec un kunaï sorti d'on ne sait où.

« Ce kunai était empoisonné. Tu es à nous.

En voyant son air effaré, il ajouta :

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas il n'est mortel qu'au bout de quelques jours. En attendant il va juste manger tout ton chakra jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Seul l'Akatsuki connaît l'antidote donc si tu t'enfuis tant pis pour toi.

Sakura savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle sentait déjà ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu.

Kisame s'approcha, et, empoignant ses bras, les tira en arrière et lui attacha derrière son dos.

- La saleté, elle m'a fait mal avec ses petits kunaïs !

Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je vais serrer la corde le plus fort que je pourrais. Tu vas voir tes mains seront presque coupées en deux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira de toutes ses forces . Sakura ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Elle sentait le sang couler le long de ses mains.

- Alors tu fais moins la maligne ! Allez avance. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher. Itachi allait en tête, toujours sans rien dire. Puis venait Sakura juste derrière Kisame, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner des petits coups dans le dos avec le bout de son épée. Deidara fermait la marche.

Ils marchèrent, marchèrent, marchèrent à n'en plus finir. Sakura n'en pouvait plus. Le soleil tapait sur sa nuque et sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. A cause du poison, elle n'avait plus aucune énergie. Elle était sûre qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle endurait, ils devaient même s'amuser à beaucoup à la voir peiner. Mais à y réfléchir, elle préférait continuer à souffrir que monter sur les épaules de Kisame. A cette idée, elle faillit sourire. Mais elle ralentissait de plus en plus, et recevait de plus en plus de coup de la part de Kisame. De plus, elle se sentait complètement submerger par l'impuissance: elle ne pouvait absolumment rien faire.

Soudain Itachi s'arrêta.

« Nous sommes attaqués.

- Oui, ajouta Deidara. Au moins une bonne trentaine.

- Enfin un peu de personnes à tuer ! »

Trois minutes après, une nuée de shurikens et de kunai vola vers eux. Kisame poussa Sakura, qui se retrouva allongée face contre terre, sans avoir la force de se relever. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait la bataille se dérouler. C'était des ninjas de Suna.

'' Bon sang, il faut que je me casse d'ici, sinon je vais me faire tuer par erreur !'' Elle commença à ramper hors du champs de bataille. Elle n'avança pas beaucoup : le poison avait sapé ses dernières forces.

- S'il vous plait, aidez-moi, s'il vous plait….

Un ninja atterrit à côté d'elle.

« Sakura ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!»

« Shenron ! »

Shenron était un ami qu'elle avait rencontré à Suna au cours de sa mission d'ambassadrice de Konoha. C'était aussi le cousin du kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

Il la releva et l'entraîna avec lui en courant.

« Viens vite ! Il faut se dépêcher pour réduire les per…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et de courir et il s'écroula sur le dos.

- Shenron ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Quand elle vit sa blessure, elle faillit défaillir. Trois kunai étaient profondément enfoncés dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'un quatrième logeait au creux de son ventre.

- C'est…impossible ! Je ne les ai même pas vus arriver !

- Moi non plus. Ils étaient d'une vitesse inimaginable, murmura Shenron difficilement.

Sakura essaya de le soigner. « Merde, je n'ai plus de chakra, je ne peux rien faire ! »

- Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois sur ton visage. » Il crachait du sang.

Elle garda le silence.

- Réponds-moi.

- Oui, tu vas mourir.

Elle tremblait et se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, terrorisée par la situation. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante, excepté au départ de Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de chakra, je t'aurais sauvé !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répondit-il d'une voix sans souffle. Maintenant, achève-moi.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas passer des heures à agoniser. Abrège mes souffrances. Tue-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas tuer un am…

- Tue-moi ! Maintenant ! ordonna-t-il.

Sakura réfléchit quelques secondes et se décida. Elle allait saisir un kunai quand on la tira par les cheveux et la tira en arrière.

- Fini de jouer, murmura Itachi, tout près de son oreille. On y va maintenant.

Elle regarda pour la première fois autours d'elle depuis l'attaque. Incroyable. Il n'y avait que des cadavres, exceptés les trois Akatsukiens. Le sable aux alentours était rouge, imbibé de sang.

- Vous…vous les avez tous…tous tués ? balbutia Sakura.

- Ouais, répondit Kisame. C'était trop facile. Aucun intérêt à exterminer ces cloportes.

Il regarda Shenron et une lueur de joie malsaine s'alluma dans son regard.

- Tiens celui-là est encore vivant !

Deidara ricana :

- Plus pour longtemps en tout cas !

- S'il vous plait, implora Sakura, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, abrégez ses souffrances. Il va mourir de toute façon.

Pour toute réponse, Kisame donna un coup de pieds à Shenron.

- Non. On va plutôt le laisser là, et au bout d'une heure ou deux, il finira par crever, à moins qu'il ne se fasse dévorer entre-temps !

Ce fut plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Transportée par la douleur, elle murmura d'une voix où la fureur et la répugnance perçaient imperceptiblement.

- Espèce d'ordure. Tu me dégoûtes.

Et elle se jeta sur lui. Hélas comme elle avait les bras entravés, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Kisame la gifla, si fort qu'il l'envoya rouler sur dix mètres.

- Tu commences à m'énerver toi. Je vais te régler ton compte, ça te fera du bien.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui décocha un coup de pieds au visage. La kunoichi perdit immédiatement connaissance.

- Kisame ça suffit ! Itachi semblait en colère contre son équipier. On avait ordre de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Ca va, je l'ai juste calmée un peu.

- Tu m'énerves à désobéir à tort et à travers ! Si tu recommences à la frapper, tu vas le regretter.

Kisame était surpris. '' Ce n'est pas la première fois que je désobéis aux ordres, et il n'a toujours rien dit. Alors pourquoi avec cette gamine ? ''

- Pff, c'est malin, maintenant on doit la porter, maugréa Deidara.

- C'est bon je m'en charge, répondit Itachi.

Il la prit devant lui dans ses bras et ajouta :

- On y va. On va finir par être en retard. »

Et ils s'en allèrent.

Shenron les regarda s'éloigner et disparaître, sans pouvoir faire autre chose que pleurer.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mensonge et souffrance

_Voici le chapitre 2 ! _

_Je voulais juste m'excuser pour l'incohérence du premier chapitre, où Sakura saisit un kunai alors qu'elle a les mains liées! Merci à Yuki-hana-3 de me l'avoir fait remarquer._

**Chapitre 2 : Mensonge et souffrance**

Sakura se réveilla encore dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Un mal de tête lui transperçait la tête mais bizarrement, elle se sentait bien, comme détachée, comme si tout ceci ne la concernait pas. Elle faillit se rendormir, bercée par les balancements que faisait son porteur en marchant. D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien qui c'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut sa réponse.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et reconnut Itachi. Celui-ci s'arrêta et la laissa tomber par terre sans états d'âme.

'' Aie, quelle brute ! ''

-Tu vas marcher maintenant. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Kisame qui la fixait d'un regard meurtrier. Elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

Et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Non loin de là, une falaise se dressait devant eux, de plus en plus vertigineuse au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle. Ils arrivèrent à ses pieds. La kunoichi tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses pieds lui semblaient couverts de cloques, et de la sueur dégoulinait de son front jusqu'au coin des lèvres. Ils ne marchaient pourtant pas depuis longtemps. A peine dix minutes. Brusquement, elle s'écroula sur le sable, le souffle court. Elle avait soif. Insupportablement soif.

Cruel et impitoyable, Deidara la saisit par une jambe et la traîna le long de la falaise.

-De l'eau. Pitié. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais donnez-moi à boire, murmura Sakura, la gorge en feu.

Deidara interrogea Itachi du regard qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il lui défit ses liens et lui donna la gourde. Sakura soupira de soulagement. Elle s'empara de la gourde et but goulûment, l'eau coulant à moitié sur son visage et laissant des sillons dans la poussière et le sang qui recouvraient son visage. Elle la vida en un temps record, assoiffée qu'elle était.

Toujours assise, elle frotta ses mains ankylosées. La corde avait tracé de profondes entailles et le sang avait séché jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Deidara, impatienté, la saisit par le col et la releva sans douceur. Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques minutes puis les trois shinobis s'arrêtèrent brusquement : une ouverture béante apparut à la base du mur de roche. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dedans. Sakura réprima une forte envie de fuir. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le boyau, plus il faisait sombre et plus elle avait l'impression d'être enterrée vivante. Elle avait peur. Non ce n'était pas le mot : elle était terrorisée. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas tant que le poison coulait dans son corps. Dès qu'elle serait guérie, elle avait la ferme intention de s'enfuir à la première occasion. En attendant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Même si ça devait être dans un cachot humide et sombre.

Itachi lui prit le bras et la guida dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à un petite porte marquée du numéro 162. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'accorda aucune attention au chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle se laissa sagement guider, comme un chien bien dressé. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pensé à rien qu'ils étaient entrés. Le poison pouvait-il influencer ses pensées, la rendant docile et simple d'esprit ?

-Voici ton palace, princesse, ironisa Kisame.

Elle lui lança le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle pouvait.

162. Ils avaient décidément beaucoup de cellules. Elle se demanda avec un frisson si elles étaient toutes occupées. Puis elle inspecta sa prison. Elle avait de la chance: c'était bien un cachot sombre et sans fenêtre, mais au moins il était sec. Il y avait même un petit lit. Tous les prisonniers de l'Akatsuki ne pouvaient sûrement pas en dire autant. C'était sans doute parce que l'organisation avait besoin de ses services qu'ils la traitaient avec un minimum d'humanité. Elle se promit qu'elle ne soignerait jamais aucun de ses membres. Plutôt mourir ! Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle put émettre avant de tomber comme une souche sur le lit, enfin soulagée.

Pendant que Sakura dormait, épuisée, Itachi, Kisame et Deidara faisaient leur rapport au chef de l'Akatsuki.

-Vous ne lui avez rien dit sur la raison de son enlèvement ? retentit une voix profonde.

-Non, elle ne se doute de rien, répondit Deidara

-C'est bien. Elle se montrera plus coopérative si elle croit qu'elle est là pour ses compétences médicales. Occupez-vous d'elle sans trop la brutaliser. Faites la patienter, elle à l'air d'une fille intelligente. Si on ne lui demande rien, elle va avoir des doutes.

Et il disparut mystérieusement. Kisame ricana :

-C'est vrai qu'elle deviendrait pénible si elle savait qu'on l'a enlevée pour servir d'appât à ce cher Kyûbi ! Il est amoureux d'elle, c'est ça ?

-Je suppose, répondit simplement Itachi

-Elle a du charme cette Sakura. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure !

-Je t'interdis de la toucher. Tu as entendu le chef.

Itachi restait calme, mais il se fit soudain menaçant.

-Il a dit « sans trop la brutaliser ». Je ne vois pas le problème.

-Tais-toi.

-Bon, bon, fallait me le dire si tu voulais la garder pour toi.

-Imbécile ! Un appât doit être en bonne santé, sinon il ne sert plus à rien, s'exclama Itachi, un soupçon de dédain dans la voix.

-Ca va je rigolais.

Deidara, qui avait suivit la dispute avec amusement, intervint :

-Je vous laisse vous battre pour ses beaux yeux. J'ai du travail, moi.

-Attends. Tu as pensé à mettre des caméras dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, j'en ai mis plein. Elle sera espionnée sous tous les angles. D'ailleurs elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. Le poison s'est répandu, elle va être folle de douleur. Ca seras amusant à regarder, je me demande bien combien de temps elle va tenir!

Effectivement, une demi-heure plus tard, Sakura se réveilla une forte douleur au ventre. Elle gagna en intensité, si bien qu'au bout de quelques instants, elle fut insupportable. Sakura se tordait dans tous les sens, des spasmes de souffrance lui contactaient le ventre, et elle hurlait, hurlait sans s'arrêter. La douleur lui lacérait le ventre, comme si une main lui tirait les entrailles de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

- Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça, arrêtez ça ! » criai-t-elle sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. « Pitié, arrêtez. » Elle éclata en sanglot. « S'il vous plait… »

Comme personne ne répondait, elle cessa de lutter contre la douleur, et s'abandonna à elle complètement, en continuant de hurler comme une folle. Ce qu'elle serait probablement devenue si Itachi n'était pas arrivé avec l'antidote.

Il la saisit par le col.

-Tu coopères, maintenant ?

Sakura ne le reconnut pas, tellement ses larmes l'aveuglaient.

-Je coopère, dit-elle, sans cesser de pleurer. Tout ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez ça !

-Promets-le.

-Je promets.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, c'était évident qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer définitivement. Sans plus attendre, Itachi lui fit boire la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Sakura dut encore résister cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne se propage dans son corps et détruise le poison. Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et sa respiration redevint régulière. Puis la souffrance disparut intégralement. Elle s'affaissa sur le lit, le corps tremblant, et prit de longues inspirations pour se calmer. Tout doucement, les battements de son cœur se ralentirent et ses pensées s'apaisèrent et redevinrent sensées.


End file.
